За что?
by Kit2000
Summary: Шоу-бизнес--война за место под солнцем. Шинн и Луна покажут вам, что значит быть талантливым музыкантом.


ЗА ЧТО

_**З**__**А**____**ЧТО**__**?**_

_**A**__**/**__**N**___К Гандам Сид и Гандам Сид Дестини я никакого отношения не имею. Просто люблю играть с героями))

_**xxx**_

Сколько себя помню, мне ни разу не приходилось участвовать в конкурсах. На сегодняшний день я вхожу в тройку самых лучших исполнителей авторской песни. Через неделю состоится концерт, где будет объявлен победитель. Но и условия, при которых нам—номинантам—придется выступать, являются не самыми желательными. В течение данной нам на подготовку недели, каждый из участников должен сочинить стихи и положить их на написанную нами же музыку. И так должно получиться три песни разных стилей: любовная баллада, поп-стиль и рок. Конечно, это сумасшествие. Написать три песни за столь короткий срок практически не реально. Но, кто ищет легких путей?

Следует сказать, что я не единственная девушка, кто будет бороться за звание первой. Из трех участников моими конкурентами будут: девушка с именем Стеллар (судя по всему, это ее псевдоним) и юноша, чье имя мне знакомо с экрана телевизора.

Шинн Аска—троекратный победитель подросткового конкурса «Детский голос Азии». Я всегда интересовалась такого рода вещами, любила смотреть на одаренных людей, сидя на диване у себя дома. Как же так получилось, что теперь я стою на одной планке с ним? В это действительно трудно поверить, но именно Аска и зажег во мне искру. Наблюдая за ним в течение трех лет, я внезапно поняла, что хочу тоже писать песни и исполнять их. В музыкальной школе меня всегда хвалили за «густой» голос и умение импровизировать на фортепиано. Через некоторое время я написала свою первую песню. Сначала была написана музыка и только после этого сложены стихи. Смешно, ведь обычно люди делают наоборот.

Когда в моей папке накопилось достаточное количество произведений, я отправилась к знакомой в консерваторию, и она сказала, что поможет мне попасть на конкурс, в котором я сейчас и участвую. Нет, не подумайте, что я попала сюда с легкостью. Нет. Все, что сделала моя знакомая, это помогла с документами, а также сказала, куда и когда нужно обратиться. Все предыдущие туры я прошла только при помощи своего стремления и усилий. Ведь чтобы выбиться в тройку лучших, мне пришлось обойти остальных 500 участников.

И вот теперь впереди только одна единственная неделя и горы работы. Я с точностью могу сказать, что мне повезло. Ведь я, в отличие от Шинна Аски, не выступала до этого ни в одном конкурсе, и прошла все туры в этом состязании для взрослых. Ах, да. Забыла сказать, что в конкурсе, за первое место которого мы боремся, могут принимать участие только совершеннолетние, а в подростковых—лица до 18-ти. В моем случае, я бы все равно не смогла пройти в подростковые состязания, так как мне уже почти 19 лет. По телевизору сказали, что Аске исполнилось 18 в первый день «Голоса Азии». Видели бы вы, как он на меня смотрел: глаза, полные презрения и злобы. Понятное дело…я же «девочка из ниоткуда» и уже в последнем туре, когда как все его «знакомые» с предыдущих конкурсов остались далеко позади. Уверена, что легкую победу мне не следует ожидать. Буду стараться изо всех сил.

xxx

Сегодня, за 4 дня до концерта, произошло интересное событие. В дверь моего номера постучали. Я открыла и увидела на пороге Шинна Аску. Это меня сильно удивило. Спросив, чего он хочет, я не поверила своим ушам. Он попросил меня пообедать с ним. На мой вопрос зачем, он ответил, что хочет узнать меня поближе. Я не согласилась. Тогда он галантно поклонился и просил извинить за вторжение. Вообще, я думаю, что двум соперникам нечего делать вместе, а тем более обедать. И в том, что Аска так внезапно появился у меня в пороге, я не нахожу никакого смысла. Ведь до сегодняшнего дня он со мной не разговаривал, но даже игнорировал. Зато к златовласой Стеллар Аска проявлял большой интерес. Несколько раз я видела их в кафе, мило о чем-то беседующих. Что касается меня, я привыкла делать все сама, и мне абсолютно нет дела до их отношений. Единственным неудобством было то, что мы все жили на одном этаже в одном отеле.

В последующие дни он всячески пытался появиться как-нибудь «случайно». То в лифте, то в коридоре, даже в магазине. У меня сложилось впечатление, что он за мной следит. Если он думает, что сможет этим самым отвлечь меня от работы над песнями, то в этом глубоко ошибается. Своим поведение он начал меня раздражать, и так появилась на свет моя новая песня «Оставь меня в покое» в стиле рок. Что самое интересное, я написала ее всего за 2 часа. Со мной раньше такого не было.

xxx

2 дня до концерта, а у меня готова только одна песня и вторая в процессе написания. За окном дождь, хотя июль месяц в полном разгаре. Ноты не хотят складываться в нужную мелодию. Не знаю, о чем писать стихи. Я решила, что несколько часов могу отдохнуть и сходить куда-нибудь, несмотря на плохую погоду. Взяв зонтик, я вышла из номера и вызвала лифт. Когда двери передо мной раскрылись, я увидела очень неприятную сцену. В кабине лифта стояли Стеллар и Аска. Они зажались в углу и целовались, обнимая друг друга. Сама того не осознавая, я застыла и смотрела на эту отвратительную сцену. Первый меня заметил Аска. Его реакция меня удивила. Когда он открыл глаза и посмотрел в мою сторону, он резко оттолкнул Стеллар и растерянно провел рукой по густым волосам, не переводя взгляда с моих глаз. Я не знала, что бы это могло означать, но одно я знала точно: мне было противно смотреть на него и растерянную блондинку. Я быстро нажала на кнопку лифта и, перед тем, как он подбежал и хотел что-то сказать, двери лифта закрылись, скрыв его лицо. Я же воспользовалась лестницей.

В скверном настроении я вышла на улицу. По правде сказать, мне было все равно. Я даже не чувствовала никаких эмоций: ни агрессии, ни ревности—ничего. Единственное, чего я желала, так это вычеркнуть из памяти тот неприятный эпизод. После того, что случилось, мое представление о Шинне Аске изменилось еще в более худшую сторону. Никогда бы не подумала, что человек, которым я восхищалась в течение трех лет, окажется таким низменным существом.

Пока я так размышляла, в моей груди понемногу просыпался вулкан. Да как ОН смел?! Не мог найти другого места, кроме общественного лифта? Мне почему-то вдруг начало казаться, что Аска сделал это специально, чтобы меня позлить.

Я села на лавочку в сквере. Дождь прекратился, но с мокрых деревьев все еще стекали густые капли. Я смотрела на влажные, колеблемые ветром цветы, пытаясь тем самым как-нибудь перевести разгоряченные мысли на что-то другое. Это слабо получалось.

Я достала блокнот и начала писать строки, которые мне хотелось прокричать в его самодовольное лицо. Слова складывались в рифму, и через минут 20 на листе бумаги были написаны слова песни. Текст получился агрессивным, но в то же время не без переживания. Читая первый куплет, я стала подбирать приемлемую тональность и мелодию. Нотная тетрадь всегда была при мне, и я записала ноты песни, решив, что добавлю аранжировку в номере на синтезаторе. Песня была готова, и снова благодаря Шинну Аске. Он вообще понимал, что своим поведением только помогает мне и приближает к победе?

Я вернулась в номер. Проверила на синтезаторе то, что написала, и уверяю вас, получилось очень даже хорошо.

Через 10 минут, пока я пила горячее какао, в моем номере зазвонил телефон. Я подняла трубку, и метрдотель сообщил, что меня ожидают в фойе. Я удивилась, кто бы это мог быть. Недопив свой напиток, я спустилась в холл и зашла в фойе, где меня ждал…Шинн Аска. На мой вопрос, что он хочет, заданный не самым дружелюбным тоном, он ответил, что хочет извиниться за сегодняшнее, что он не хотел меня оскорбить. Я рассмеялась из-за его актерского мастерства, и сказала, что он ошибается, что для меня тот случай не представляет никакой особенности. По его выражению лица можно было догадаться, что он удивился. Когда я повернулась, чтобы уйти, он вдруг сказал, что порвал со Стеллар, на что получил грубый ответ, что тем хуже для него ибо он вел себя со Стеллар не красиво, так как пытался избавиться от конкурентов путем влюбленности их в себя. Я еще много чего наговорила в таком же духе, и оставила его стоять с открытым ртом.

xxx

Один день до концерта, а моя любовная баллада никак не может появиться на свет. Мне нужен был перерыв. Взяв сумку, я вышла из номера. На улице я встретила Стеллар. Она выглядела истощенной и немного отрешенной. Мне стало жаль ее. Я подошла и спросила, как у нее идут дела с песнями. Она грустно улыбнулась и сказала, что у нее не готова ни одна песня, так как Шинн постоянно был с ней, а когда его не было рядом, она не могла ни о чем больше думать, как только о нем.

Этот ловелас!! Я попыталась ее успокоить, сказала, что для таких талантливых людей как она, сроки не имеют значения. Она немного покраснела, но ее глаза заблестели, и она поблагодарила меня. Мы разошлись. Не могу передать, что я чувствовала сейчас к Аске. То, как он поступил со Стеллар, можно было назвать одним словом—трусость. Он боялся, что его противники слишком сильны и поэтому пустил в ход свои внешность и очарование. Я презираю таких людей.

Вернувшись в отель, рядом с моим номером стоял он. Я подошла, злость меня переполняла. Тогда я высказала все, что думаю о нем, прямо в его самодовольное лицо. Когда же я хотела открыть дверь в свой номер, позади раздался его голос. Аска сказал, будто я такая же, как и он. Меня это заявление очень разозлило. Он сравнил меня с собой. Да кто он такой? Еще добавил, что я, как и он, стремлюсь сделать все, чтобы завоевать первенство. Но я-то знаю, что мы абсолютно разные. Да, я выложусь по полной, чтобы выиграть, но я бы ни за что и никогда не стала бы использовать грязные трюки, которыми пользовался он. И как только я сказала ему это, он резко прижал меня к двери номера собой и прикоснулся к моим губам своими. Нежно. Так нежно, чего не скажешь о той грубой силе, с которой он прижимал меня к двери моего номера. Я была в шоке от двух вещей: от того, что этот негодяй меня поцеловал и от того, что мне нравилось ощущать его губы на своих. Хотя мозг всячески пытался исключить последнее. Больше всего мне было интересно, для чего и зачем он это сделал. И вот так мой первый поцелуй достался человеку мне ненавистному.

После того, как он отнял свое лицо от моего, я конечно же залепила ему…нет, не пощечину. Этого было бы слишком мало. Я ударила его коленом в живот. Со всей силы. От этого моя жертва упала на пол, и обняла себя руками вокруг торса. Перед тем как войти в номер, я сказала, что лучше бы он со мной не играл.

Сидя в комнате, я поняла, что хочу плакать. Слезы градом лились из моих глаз. Я не позволяла поцеловать себя даже бывшему парню, с которым встречалась почти год. А здесь человек, которого я знаю только неделю и который успел занять первую и единственную позицию в списке моих врагов, крадет у меня то, что я так бережно старалась сохранить до дня свадьбы.

В таком плаксивом настроении я принялась писать стихи, которые через 3 часа стали словами моей третьей песни «За что?».

xxx

День соревнований прошел успешно. Для меня. Я выиграла с отрывом в один бал. Но особой радости не ощущала. Во-первых, мне пришлось соревноваться только с Аской, так как бедная Стеллар была не в состоянии что-либо написать за день, и ее не допустили до финала. Но самое забавное в этой истории—наши песни. Моя песня «Оставь меня в покое» и его «Я хочу быть там, где ты, всегда» в стиле рок. В моей—рассказывалось о том, что куда бы я не пошла, чтобы я не делала, он всегда был как-то случайно рядом, и это начинало надоедать. В конце концов, он просто начал следить за каждым моим шагом и мне это страшно не нравилось. В его—говорилось о том, что куда бы она не шла, что бы не делала, он всегда хотел быть с ней и видеть ее, принимать участие в каждом ее деле, просто смотреть на то, как она делает покупки и встречает знакомого на улице. В конце он ничего не мог поделать, как только начать следить за каждым ее шагом, за каждым вздохом.

Сначала я подумала, что то, что сюжет наших песен практически один и тот же—это чистое совпадение, но когда мы отыграли произведения в поп-стиле, не только мои, но и глаза Шинна округлились. И вот, когда я начала петь «За что?», Аска посерьезнел, его глаза потемнели, и он стал вслушиваться в каждое слово текста. В этой песни я рассказывала о своих мечтах о хорошем и добром человеке, который бы окутывал меня своим теплом и дарил радость и счастье, чьи губы ласкали бы меня и заставляли отрываться от земли, кто смог бы показать, что жизнь—это не просто существование, а нечто большее, что хочется подарить другому. Но в жизни бывает, что мечты остаются мечтами, и твой идеал может рухнуть, словно замок, построенный на песке. Теперь, когда я узнала, что есть те, кто может причинить тебе боль и страдания, я поняла, что уже не хочу влюбляться, так как любовь может быть обманом, а я боюсь узнать, что со мной могли играть все это время. За что со мной это произошло?

Конечно, и эта песня была написана не без участия моего конкурента. Но видели бы вы его лицо, когда я закончила выступление! Странное чувство, которому я не могла дать название на тот момент, излучали его глаза. Чувство, пограничное между удивлением и сожалением.

Настала его очередь петь. В музыке не было ничего особенного, будто у него не было времени украсить ее различными эффектами. Но текст поразил меня. Аска пел о том, что в его жизни всегда все получалось, стоило только захотеть. Складывалось такое ощущение, что он рассказывает историю своей жизни, такой роскошной, но безлико однообразной. В припеве он упомянул, что кто-то его изменил. Он вдруг увидел слезы всех девушек, которым разбил сердце, и почувствовал себя ничтожеством. Пел, что раскаивается и знает, что это не поможет ему подняться в глазах той, чье имя он боится произнести из-за ветра, который может его унести на веки. Теперь вся жизнь его лишена смысла, и он не знает, что ему сделать, чтобы она обратила на него внимание. Как завоевать ее доверие, когда он успел наломать столько дров? Поцелуй, который они разделили, длился лишь мгновенье…И все же он заслужил тот удар в живот.

Так звучали последние слова его песни. Незаметно для себя я покраснела толь от злости, толь от смущения. Он медленно встал из-за рояля, на котором играл основную мелодию, и поспешно покинул сцену. Публика притихла, так как в этот момент должно было прозвучать имя победителя. Я уверена, что не я одна была удивлена стилем исполнения Аски. То было абсолютно не отработанное произведение, как в музыкальном, так и в вокальном смысле. Но в песне чувствовались эмоции исполнителя, его искренность, было слышно по его голосу, что он хочет, чтобы песня достигла адресата.

И она достигла. Я была возмущена. Но в этот момент объявили результаты и меня засыпали аплодисментами и цветами. Когда на сцену пригласили Аску, он не вышел. Его просто уже не было в зале…

xxx

С тех самых пор прошло 5 лет. Я успешная, деловая особа, которая имеет свою звукозаписывающую студию, и, которая не слышала о Шинне Аске с того самого дня, когда я видела его в последний раз на финальном концерте «Голоса Азии». Никто не знал, где он. Будто канул в Лету. Не могу сказать, что я не думала о нем, о его последнем выступлении, последней песне, о его поцелуе. Теперь, когда я уже знаю, что такое поцелуй (за эти 5 лет у меня было 2 возлюбленных, но, к сожалению, я ошиблась, перепутав любовь с привязанностью и чувством благодарности), я могу сказать, что в тот раз он целовал меня искренне. Я никогда не впускала мысли, что он мог меня полюбить, но тогда он хотел мне что-то доказать тем поцелуем.

Я часто переслушиваю ту песню. Перед ним всегда были раскрыты все карты, и когда в его жизни появилось препятствие в моем лице, он захотел перепрыгнуть его при помощи хитрости. Но тут—промах. В итоге, он решил показать, что он действительно может сделать все, что хочет, но получилось не так, как он планировал. Вместо того, чтобы я стала пленницей его очарования, он сам стал пленником самого себя. Возможно, тогда он впервые в жизни понял, чем и для чего он жил. И ему стало противно и стыдно за себя и за поступки, которые он успел совершить. Этим чувством была пропитана вся его любовная баллада. Теперь я понимаю тот взгляд, которым он смотрел на меня во время моего выступления с песней «За что?». Он понял, что именно он являлся причиной, из-за которой мне опротивело чувство любви, из-за которого я перестала верить мечтам. Он это осознал, и это стало последней каплей. Не знаю, почему Аска так реагировал на меня. Возможно, я была первой, кто осмелился сказать ему твердое «нет». Мне кажется, что, целуя меня, он хотел удостовериться, что может сломить любую преграду, мешавшую его планам, но, возможно, мои слова и действия все же пробудили в нем хоть немного здравого смысла и взгляда на жизнь.

В любом случае, я не слышала о нем ничего и от этого мне становится грустно в какой-то степени. Все-таки он был моим кумиром целых 3 года, и именно он вдохновил меня стать тем, кем сейчас являюсь. Поэтому я благодарна ему. Но мне искренне жаль, что он бросил музыку. Хотя, кто знает? Может, он ее и не бросал, просто решил не давать концерты или…стоп. Я слишком увлеклась своими мыслями. Нужно подумать о делах.

Группа, которую я продюсирую, через неделю отправляется на гастроли в Италию. Мои парни добились успеха и я за них очень рада. Мы долго и упорно работали, чтобы пробиться в Европу. И вот мы здесь! Это будет наша первая дальняя поездка, и я, как их продюсер, как их почти-что-мать, буду сопровождать их и присутствовать на концерте. Я счастлива, зная, что мои труды были не напрасны.

xxx

Концерт в Риме прошел на ура. Я никогда не была так счастлива. Видеть ликующую публику, радостные лица каждого, кто пришел послушать мою группу—все это наполняло меня энергией двигаться вперед и совершенствовать себя и людей, с которыми я работаю.

Для меня было неожиданностью, когда один из музыкантов группы сказал в микрофон, что их продюсер—победитель престижного конкурса «Голос Азии», и он от лица всей группы просит, чтобы я спела на сцене. Его просьбу подхватили сотни голосов слушателей в зале, и мне ничего не оставалось, как только выйти не сцену, где стоял состав группы. Это было непредсказуемо. У меня внутри все заколотилось, когда я увидела перед собой полный зал людей. Я почувствовала себя, будто снова являюсь номинантом в конкурсе 5 лет назад.

Я нервничала, но подавив страх, сказала в микрофон, что исполню пожелание слушателей. Я объяснила, что песню, которую я хочу спеть, написал один очень важный для меня человек, и я бы хотела, чтобы он знал, что тогда, когда он исполнял ее, она достигла цели, и живет в ней вот уже как 5 лет и будет жить вечно.

Я села за белый рояль и начала перебирать клавиши, озвучивая ноты вступления. Я думаю, вы догадались, что за песню я пела. Да, та самая песня, которая не имела счастья вывести своего композитора на первое место, но которая всегда будет первой в моем сердце. Эта песня—история человека, который осознал низменность своего существования и пожелал изменить себя, чтобы быть достойным внимания той, что дала толчок его сомнениям. И хоть большая часть слушателей не понимала текста, так как он был на японском языке, но я верю, что они чувствовали то же, что и я тогда. Атмосфера в зале стала спокойная и теплая. Я изо всех сил пыталась передать то настроение, которое царило тогда в концертном зале конкурса «Голоса Азии». Но более всего я хотела спеть так, как тогда пел ее он.

Я не знаю, почему спустя 5 лет, мне так хочется увидеть его, узнать, что с ним и как он живет. Предыдущие годы я жила лишь мелкими воспоминаниями о том, что произошло вечером перед финалом и на самом финале. Но мои воспоминания исчезали из мыслей так же быстро, как и он тогда из жизней множества поклонников его творчества. Мне кажется, что причина, по которой я все еще не могу забыть его, кроется в том, что лучших моментов в моей жизни я не смогла испытать за эти годы. Это смешно, конечно. Мы, почти что, ненавидели друг друга, мы были соперниками, врагами. Но так сложилось, что именно мой первый «враг» сделал из меня победительницу конкурса. Именно с его легкой руки я достигла высот шоу-бизнеса. А этот факт я никак не могу зачеркнуть. Он ушел, не сказав ни слова, и дал мне дорогу ко всем высотам, куда метил сам. Разве это не благородно? Хотя, может, я слишком превозношу его. Ничего не могу с собой поделать. Мне начинает казаться, будто я скучаю по нему…Но все это в прошлом. Никогда бы не подумала, что я человек, который не может отпустить воспоминания.

Последние слова песни слетели с моих губ. Нет, я не прибавляла именно те слова, где упоминается об ударе в живот. Пусть это останется секретом. Не знаю, что могло подействовать на мою группу, но практически все они стояли на сцене полукругом с открытыми ртами и влажными глазами. А еще мужчинами себя называют. Публика тоже ожила не сразу. Только после того, как я встала из-за рояля и поклонилась, первые ряды оживились и начали аплодировать, за ними следующие и так до самых последних. Мне было приятно, хотя понимала, что здесь моей заслуги почти нет. Ведь это песня тронула сердца людей, а не мое исполнение.

Мне начали передавать букеты цветов. Один парень даже поднялся на сцену и вручил мне огромнейший букет из ярко-алых роз. Точно не знаю их количество, но с виду казалось около ста. Я с трудом приняла их из его рук. К моему удивлению, этот человек, вместо того, чтобы спуститься со сцены, взял у солиста группы микрофон из рук и, повернувшись к залу, сказал, что эта песня имеет продолжение. Меня словно окатило холодной водой. Он продолжал говорить, что если бы эта песня имела продолжение, то автор бы написал, что, если бы он не пережил все то, что случилось в его жизни, он бы никогда не встретил ту, что заставила его увидеть совершенные им ошибки и захотеть изменить себя. А еще он благодарен ей за тот удар, который открыл ему глаза.

От последней фразы в моей груди все застыло. Я внимательнее присмотрелась к незнакомцу, насколько это позволяло освещение. Высокий, стройный юноша с правильными чертами лица, жгуче-черными волосами, собранные в маленький низкий хвостик, длинной непослушной челкой, довольно смуглой кожей и темными очками, которые скрывали почти пол-лица. Мое сердце начало танцевать чечетку.

Он же, сделав паузу, сказал, что настоящий композитор и автор сейчас очень счастлив, зная, что его песню поет именно та, для которой он ее и написал. С этими словами он бросил на меня взгляд и под общее ликование зала, сошел со сцены.

Я была уверена, что только что передо мной стоял Шинн Аска. Только я слишком поздно спохватилась. Когда я отдала букет нашему гитаристу и побежала за незнакомцем через многочисленную толпу, он уже успел скрыться из виду. Мной овладевали странные чувства: злость, беспомощность, тоска, шок. Но что я могла сделать на тот момент? Моя группа сейчас находилась в зале, ничего не понимая, почему их продюсер вдруг сорвалась с места и побежала за каким-то итальянцем. Это, должно быть, выглядело смешно со стороны. В подавленном настроении я вернулась в помещение, чтобы вскоре закончить концерт.

Наше турне по Италии длилось две недели. Все эти дни я была немного не в своей тарелке. Я потеряла крепкий сон, постоянно всматривалась в лица прохожих, была несобранная, растерянная, забывала свои вещи в кафе и ресторанах. Благо моя группа мне потом их возвращала. Конечно, для них мое состояние было трудно не заметить. Они поняли, что со мной это началось после того, как тот поклонник вручил мне букет роз. Ребята начали за меня беспокоиться. Из-за невнимательности, я чуть было не упала в открытый люк на улице. После этого группа решила сводить меня к врачу, чтобы как-то привести в чувства. Конечно, я сопротивлялась и отшучивалась, делая скидку на неподходящий климат, но что я могла сделать против шестерых дюжих парней, нормальное состояние продюсера которых им было важнее всего?

Так за четыре дня до вылета в родную страну, два члена группы—гитарист и ударный—повели меня в частную клинику на прием к терапевту. Я до последнего пыталась их отговорить, уверяя, что со мной уже все нормально, но они были непреклонны. Мы пришли в назначенное время. Я зашла в кабинет врача, оставив своих спутников в зале ожидания.

Внутри кабинета было очень светло, как и подобает быть любому кабинету врача. За широким столом сидел черноволосый и смуглокожий человек в белом халате, справа от него находился стол поменьше, за которым можно было увидеть медсестру средних лет, также смуглокожую и с темными волосами.

Врач, не поднимая головы, так как что-то писал, предложил мне присесть в кресло. Я приняла его предложение. Честно сказать, я не знала о чем с ним говорить. Я не испытывала никаких отклонений в здоровье. Единственное, что мне казалось ненормальным, это постоянное чувство тоски. Но ведь с такими симптомами разве не обращаются к психологам?

Пока я была погружена в свои мысли, я не заметила, как доктор посмотрел на меня и сказал что-то на итальянском, после чего медсестра вышла из кабинета. Он встал из-за стола, посмотрел на меня сквозь тонкие линзы очков, и, к моему величайшему удивлению, спросил на моем родном языке, что со мной могло случилось, из-за чего мне понадобилась помощь врача? После того, как эти слова были произнесены, я внимательнее всмотрелась в лицо медика. Не знаю, как описать то удивление, которое я тогда испытала. Передо мной стоял смуглый, возмужавший Шинн Аска и смотрел на меня участливым взглядом с легкой, поддернутой уголком рта, улыбкой на лице. Мне было непривычно видеть его в такой одежде с очками на носу, но это был действительно он. Из всех мест в городе, в стране, я нашла его именно тут. В это трудно поверить. Я не могла сказать ни слова. В атмосфере повисло немое молчание. Не знаю, как долго оно могло продолжаться, если бы в кабинет не зашла медсестра с какими-то папками в руках. Аска сел за стол и начал говорить на английском со мной о том, что мне нужно попить лекарство, которое он пропишет. Через несколько секунд он протянул мне листок бумаги и пожелал мне удачного дня. Мне ничего не оставалось, как только выйти из кабинета.

Мои спутники подскочили с мест, когда я вышла из двери. Они начали расспрашивать меня, что сказал доктор, что он прописал, нужно ли что-то купить из лекарств. Я посмотрела на листок, который до этого момента сжимала в руке. На нем был написан адрес, время и сегодняшнее число.

Вечером мы встретились возле входа в ресторан. Он пригласил меня войти. Мы сели за стол и выбрали блюда. Первым начал говорить он, чувствуя, что у меня много вопросов, на которые я хочу получить ответы. Он рассказал, что после того, как он спел последнюю песню на финале, он решил уехать из страны, чтобы его никто не смог найти, и где бы его никто не знал. Ему было тяжело расстаться с музыкой, но он решил для себя, что больше ей заниматься не будет, так как он связывал с ней свою жизнь, а, следовательно, и ошибки, которые совершил из-за тщеславия. Ему больше не хотелось быть первым, чтобы люди превозносили его и готовы были кланяться ему. В один миг, он захотел перечеркнуть все, чем он жил. Выбор профессии пал на медицину не случайно. Теперь, когда он понял, что гордость может погубить человека, он решил переступить через нее и стать тем, кто смог бы помогать другим. Раньше он никогда бы этого не сделал. Считал, что помощь нужна только неудачникам. Но уже на первых курсах Университета, он начал осознавать, что сделал правильный выбор, оставив свою прежнюю жизнь.

Он говорил, что не хочет скрывать от меня истинную причину, из-за которой решил изменить себя. Все это он делал из-за меня. Никогда в жизни он не встречал таких людей, которые своими силами стремились дойти до цели, не прибегая к помощи вышестоящих чинов и хитрости. Это сильно удивило его тогда. Он хотел сломить меня и убедится, что таких людей не существует, что каждый ищет во всем выгоду. Но со мной он не смог совладеть. Он признался, что тогда действительно пытался влюбить меня в себя, что следил за мной, пытался сбить с толку, когда извинялся за то, что целовал Стеллар. Все это он делал, чтобы набить себе цену. Но это не помогало. И он высказал свои мысли, правила, по которым он жил мне в лицо. Именно тогда он начал сравнивать нас, говорить, что мы похожи. Он поцеловал меня. Теперь он понимает, что если бы не сделал этого, то никогда бы не почувствовал разницы между нами. Тот удар действительно открыл ему глаза. На финал у него было готово три песни. Он написал их за первые два дня. Но после того, что между нами произошло, он за несколько часов до концерта написал ту песню, которую представил на конкурсе. Теперь я понимаю, почему его исполнение было таким «сырым». Где бы он нашел время, чтобы отрепетировать?

Аска сказал, что уже с самого начала концерта, он знал, что уйдет. Он мог уйти еще до начала, но очень хотел, чтобы я услышала его последнюю песню. В ней он высказал историю всей своей жизни и все выводы, которые вынес для себя в течение той ночи перед финалом.

Он сказал, что не переставал думать обо мне в течение этих пяти лет. Вспоминал особенно тогда, когда было трудно перебороть старые привычки и взгляды. Говорил, что благодарен мне за то, что я дала ему понять, что значит быть искренним.

Его вопрос, вспоминала ли я его, застал меня врасплох. Аска смотрел на меня очень проникновенно. После его искреннего рассказа, я чувствовала, что если буду кривить душой, потом не смогу нормально жить со своей совестью. Я ему ответила. Он был удивлен. Я сказала, что, не смотря на наши острые отношения, я не держала на него зла. Наоборот, была благодарна, что он вдохновил меня стать композитором. Я рассказала, как в течение трех лет была его поклонником и как попала на самый престижный среди азиатских стран конкурс. Мое заявление шокировало его, но он продолжал слушать. Иногда люди совершают ошибки, пытаясь скрыть правду друг от друга. В этот момент, я не хотела ничего скрывать от него, как и он от меня. Это чувствовалось в атмосфере нашей беседы. 5 лет долгий срок. Тогда мы были незнакомцами и расстались ими. Сейчас казалось, что мы знаем друг друга многие годы. Наш разговор больше походил на встречу выпускников, которые с радостью делились со своими друзьями рассказами о достижениях в жизни. Мне было приятно говорить с ним. Он поведал мне историю о том, что его чуть не женили, хотя к девушке особой симпатии не имел. Она была его одногруппницей в Университете и положила на него глаз. Но ему повезло. Ее отец был очень традиционен и не допустил, чтобы она вышла замуж за иностранца. Этим заявлением он спас Аску от свадьбы.

Я же рассказала о том, что за 5 лет у меня было два молодых человека, которые ко мне очень хорошо относились, но с которыми я не смогла связать свою жизнь. Они оба были превосходными людьми, но что-то мне подсказывало, что то, что я испытываю по отношению к ним—это не любовь. В свое время каждый из них мне здорово помог, и, наверное, я перепутала чувство благодарности и уважения с высоким чувством любви.

Тогда он спросил у меня, хочу ли я влюбиться? Я не сразу поняла, что он имеет в виду. Только после того, как он пропел строку из моей песни «За что?», где говорилось о том, что я боюсь понять, что со мной могли играть, я поняла, о чем он меня спрашивает. Человек имеет свойство забывать вещи, которые с ним происходят. Даже самые значительные. Вскоре воспоминания о них понемногу начинают угасать, остается лишь образное восприятие того, что с тобой было. Конечно, тогда, 5 лет назад, я думала, что одна могу прожить всю жизнь, и мне никто не нужен, лишь бы только никто не сделал мне больно своим предательством. Сейчас я понимаю, что даже те жизненные ситуации, которые приносят нам порой разочарования, очень ценны. Да, был мой ответ. Я хотела и хочу влюбиться. Пусть даже это может принести страдания, но я хочу испытать это чувство и сохранить его. Сохранить навсегда. Я верю, это возможно.

Он сказал, что не хочет влюбляться. Когда он увидел мое удивленное лицо, поспешил добавить, что не хочет еще раз влюбляться, когда он уже полюбил. После этих слов его глаза стали смотреть на меня очень тепло. Он тихо сказал, что все эти годы ждал момента, когда он сможет это сказать. Он давно понял, что испытывает ко мне особое чувство, но боялся признаться, считая, что не достаточно изменился, чтобы быть достойным меня. Когда он узнал о том, что моя группа приезжает в Италию, он сразу же купил билет. Он понимал, что это не просто случай, это нечто большее, посланное свыше. Такой шанс бывает один раз на всю жизнь. Но тогда на сцене он струсил. Не смог сказать перед всеми о том, что это он. Убежал, как и тогда. Только в этот раз от своего счастья. Но ему вновь дается шанс и теперь он его не упустит. Он сказал, что был готов ехать в Японию за ней, когда бы она вернулась с гастролей, но, по-видимому, жизнь ставит ему другие рамки.

Я не знала, что сказать. Человек, который сидел передо мной с внешностью Шинна Аски, был не Шинном Аской. Это был взрослый мужчина, который полностью нес ответственность за свои слова и поступки. Он действительно изменился. И я не могла поверить, что та работа, которую он провел над собой, была только ради меня.

Он довез меня до отеля и провел до номера. В ресторане он пообещал мне, что вернется в Японию после защиты диссертации, то есть через 2 месяца. Перед тем как уйти, он признался, очень хочет меня поцеловать, но боится, что если сделает это, будет не в силах отпустить меня в родную страну. И тогда он предложил вот что. Когда он приедет в Японию, он найдет меня. И если я отвечу на его поцелуй, это будет значить, что я его дождалась, и у меня никого нет. А потом добавил, что этот поцелуй будет значить для него очень многое.

Мы распрощались.

Через 3 дня я и моя группа вернулись в «страну восходящего солнца».

xxx

2 месяца прошло. Я сидела в своем кабинете, когда секретарь сообщил мне по телефону, что у меня назначена встреча в консерватории через час. Я собрала вещи и отправилась в назначенное место. Там меня встретил знакомый пианист и провел меня в зал, где должна была состояться встреча. К моему удивлению, я была посажена в место на первом ряду концертного зала, который полностью был набит людьми. Это немного насторожило меня. Мой знакомый сел рядом со мной и сказал, что встреча сейчас начнется. Через минуту погас свет, освещенной осталась только сцена, где стол белый рояль. Мои глаза остановились на человеке, который вышел из-за кулис. Он поклонился и сел за инструмент. Да, я уверена, вы уже догадались, кто был этот музыкант. Шинн Аска. Он был одет во фрак. Его пальцы скользнули по клавишам, и он начал петь песню, содержание которой вы уже знаете. Он рассказал его во время концерта моей группы в Италии. Это было продолжение его любовной баллады, только на этот раз последние слова прозвучали вопросом. Имеет ли он право?

Он встал, подошел к краю сцены и громко назвал мое имя. Я занервничала. Он же посмотрел на меня и протянул мне руку. Не сводя с меня своих глаз, он сказал в стоящий микрофон, что он любит меня и хочет быть со мной всегда. Это слышали все присутствующие, но никто не посмел сказать и слова. И потом прозвучал его вопрос, имеет ли он право просить моей руки.

Я не знала, что мне делать, что говорить. Я была настолько поражена и не подготовлена к такому повороту событий, что забыла как дышать. Мой знакомый толкнул меня в локоть, дескать, скажи ему что-нибудь. А Аска продолжал стоять на сцене и смотреть на меня теплым взглядом, все так же протягивая мне руку. Я встала и неуверенно пошла на сцену, чтобы встать рядом с человеком, который вызвал во мне взрыв эмоций. Я в нерешительности посмотрела на его протянутую руку, но, все же, нашла в себе силы положить в нее свою холодную и дрожащую. Его пальцы моментально сжали ее, одаривая теплом. Меня словно пронзило током. Я посмотрела ему в глаза. Он ждал. Ждала и я. Не знаю, что бы получилось из этой немой сцены, если бы он аккуратно не приблизил меня к себе и не опустил свои губы на мои. Его поцелуй был нежным. Еще более нежным, чем мой первый, который он украл у меня 5 лет назад. Я начала поддаваться. Закрыла глаза и услышала, как зрители издали долгий звучный вздох, который, по-видимому, до этого держали в себе. Его поцелуй был недолгим. Он отнял лицо и спросил, каков будет мой ответ. Я улыбнулась и сказала, что я его уже дала. Его лицо осветила теплая улыбка, и он повернулся к залу и сказал в микрофон, что теперь знает, что его труды были не напрасны.

Через 3 месяца я поменяла фамилию. Теперь меня зовут не Лунамария Хоук, а Лунамария Аска, и я поняла, что любовь—это поистине высокое чувство. Любите друг друга, даже врагов. Ведь плохих людей не бывает, просто многие не знают, что любовь может изменить человека в корне.

Я же всегда останусь вашей Луной—девочкой, которая снова умеет мечтать.

Конец.

28.05.08


End file.
